


Ermitaño en las montañas

by Left_hand



Series: Locoism (BokuOi series) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Muscles, Más músculos, Músculos, Night Of Love, Oikawa ama los músculos de Bokuto, Un chico con suerte
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_hand/pseuds/Left_hand
Summary: A Oikawa le tienta demasiado la idea de morderle la espalda a Bokuto.Viñeta.





	Ermitaño en las montañas

Cuando Oikawa no puede dormir, planea sus siguientes movimientos: analiza algún partido, algún equipo, algún jugador e intenta visualizarse en la cancha en pos de derrotarle. Piensa en aquella vez que Iwa-chan le robó la mitad de su almuerzo (una gran mentira, porque él se lo dio por voluntad, pero es mejor si lo dice así) y en cómo va a vengarse de él a la mañana siguiente. Evoca la imagen de su boleta de calificaciones y ese declive en cierta materia que no termina de comprender y que mancha su pulcro historial de  _estudiante modelo_ y para la que debe organizarse unas cuantas horas extra de estudio.

Así se va hasta que, de algún modo, como las olas que rompen en la costa, llega hasta Bokuto.

Sea lo que sea que lo ponga a maquinar en medio de la madrugada, por menor relación que pueda tener con su chico de ojos rapaces, siempre deriva en él.  _Quizá sea porque lo tengo al lado._ Gira la cabeza y se pierde en los surcos que se le forman en la espalda con los músculos marcados. Qué maña aquella de dormir sin playera hasta en invierno, ese Bokuto. Se pega un poco más a él para sentirlo respirar, con la oreja en el hombro y una mano en los lumbares. Le tranquiliza tanto que siente que en cualquier momento va a despertar de su ensoñación y todo se esfumará cuando lo que debería estar haciendo es dormir.

Como si fuera a mover la montaña sólo con los pulgares y por descuido, Oikawa se le abraza con fuerza desde la cintura.

― ¿Por qué estás tan bueno, Boku-chan? Es injusto...

Choca los labios contra la hendidura de las cervicales marcada en su nuca y Bokuto se estremece entre sueños. Es esa la curvatura que le abre las puertas al paraíso, cómo la conoce. Aferra más la mano, hasta que en su piel ligeramente bronceada se producen unas huellas blancas por la fuerza. Sin embargo, Bokuto no despierta en ningún momento.

Oikawa le repasa con los labios y con los dedos gran parte de la espalda, que seguramente es de sus lugares favoritos a los cuales volver, con toda la devoción que le guarda y más. Lo trae loco en carne y seso, y si la luz de la luna se filtrara un poco más por entre las cortinas podría darse cuenta de todas las marcas que tiene cerca de la espina, las costras diminutas que le ha dejado en hilera y que no se van tan fácilmente. Se ve tentado a descorrerlas solamente para notar cada contraste entre luz y sombra que le indique a Oikawa el músculo correspondiente.

No puede resistirse más e intenta morderle sin que se despierte.

Falla.

― ¿ _Mm_ oikawa?

― ¿Quién más podría ser?

Bokuto evita darse la vuelta pese a permanecer unos segundos entre el limbo del sueño y la vida real (y a esa mordida un poco más fuerte que le propicia su novio en el hombro derecho que intenta ignorar), porque ha aprendido que a Oikawa le agrada que le permita sentir su espalda. Inspira fuertemente en su lugar, inflándose los músculos de vida y escuchando a Oikawa soltar ese suspiro arrebatado que ya es costumbre.

― ¿Cómo es que terminé aquí contigo, Boku-chan?

―Mm, eres un chico con suerte.

Su voz le sabe a nanas silbadas. Tiene un toque cantarín y juguetón que lo incita a darle la vuelta como a la fuerza, dejarlo boca arriba y cruzarle una pierna por encima de la cintura a la que se aferraba con tanto fervor. No tarda mucho en erguirse sobre su cuerpo a todo lo largo que es, sentarse sobre su abdomen e intentar observarlo con los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Le sonríe en la más profunda oscuridad, con malicia infantil, acercándose lentamente a sus labios antes de susurrarle por encima un―: Yo siempre― y morderle a su ritmo.


End file.
